<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow City by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156201">Hollow City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Zones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concept Exploration, Gen, Hollow City, Worldbuilding, Zones Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale, or word of warning about a city that lays beyond the Zones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond the Zones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s a ghost city out there, far North where Six used to fade into Seven. The skeleton of a metropolis, stripped bare by the bombs and fires. I hear there’s some that still live out there, where there’s more stinging dust than sand, where every building’s as hollow as a false promise. </p><p>It’s emptier than the desert, most times, and the sound the wind makes through the alleyways doesn’t sound of this earth, and you can’t help but feel the presence of ‘joys long-dead. They don’t wear masks, see. Those that scrape by in the Hollow City pile scraps of clothes on to protect their bodies from the cold, but pay no such care to their souls, and the Witch can’t take what’s left of them home when they pass. Those unlucky people (they surely can’t be called Zonerunners) stay rattling through the City, joined by memories of all sorts. </p><p>They sing fragments of songs long since lost to the world, use final copies of books to kindle their fires. </p><p>Cold and sorrow are the only two things in abundance in the Hollow City, cold and sorrow and shimmering dust. When the City fell, see, the bombs knocked every windowpane from every building, shattering bright and jagged on the ground. And as time grinds past, those little shards of glass got crushed into little specks of dust, shiny and sharper than a blade. So you’d better hope no winds kick up if you go explore the City. </p><p>Those shards that do survive, they’re precious to the people who live there, worth more than a drink of water, and you know that’s life and death out here. They wear them in their hair and clothes, sewn on with raggedy string, and press them into their very walls until whole city blocks shine cold and bright under the unforgiving sky. </p><p>Don’t go to the Hollow City. No dreams of glory nor lust for adventure is worth the bitter, empty cold.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the “Spin us a tale, tell us a rhyme” series by Newsagogo!! :)</p><p>Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p><p>I might continue this, make a ‘beyond the Zones’ series. Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>